Mad Musings
by Average Nerd 3456
Summary: These are the random ramblings that go on in the heads of some of the infamous prisoners at Arkham Asylum, whether it be on how they became this way or how terrible humanity has been to them. Each perspective changes with the chapter and focuses on a different villain each time. Also, fair warning: some of the stuff will get pretty heavy and dark. DISCONTINUED.
1. Harley Quinn: Toxic Love

Y'know, ever since I became his number one girl, people always were wonderin' why the hell I put up with some bad apple like Mr. J. I always said that they were jealous of what me and my puddin' have.

But there are days when I think that Mr. J isn't the right guy for me. It's pretty dangerous thinkin' in my eyes, but I listen to Red and Cat bring that up to me almost all the time. Again, I say that they're jealous, forgetting that Red is Gotham's biggest flirt and that Cat is crushing hard on the B-Man, the one who ruins the fun my puddin' and I have.

Back when I was sane, I was used to listenin' to other people's problems, but for once, Mr. J listened to my problems. He made my pretty borin' life fun…and the B-Man always has to bust in and ruin it.

Even though my best friends try to convince me that my puddin' has been born evil and the B-Man constantly says that he's just usin' me for his schemes and buyin' me with lies on his past like he's done with everyone else, I always wanna stay by him 'till the end. If he goes down, I go down with 'im.

I take his punishments, but also beat him when pushed too far. It's all just part of the game we play every day, just like tryin' to take down the B-Man with laughin' gas or explodin' gags made by my puddin'.

Sometimes, I think about leavin' him and goin' solo as my own person, maybe even quit this criminal thing all together, but at the end of the day, no matter how many times he tries to shoot me, run me over, or blow me up, I always stand by my puddin'.


	2. Mr Freeze: Cold Lies

Compassion. Forgiveness. Generosity. Charity. What lies humanity has invented…to me, they aren't as simple concepts as others make it out to be. Boyle was an expert at those lies, claiming that GothCorp was "the people's company". Why didn't she get help without those lies?

When Batman found out about my goals, he said that he was "sorry" and that I "shouldn't kill to get vengeance". Boyle was SCUM. Why would I forgive the bastard that ruined OUR lives? How would I forgive him when he turned me into this monster only capable of living in sub-zero temperatures?!

SHAME on those who say "I'm sorry", they deserve to burn in the fiery pits of Hell without knowing what I've been through. To forgive Boyle for what he has done to me and my Nora is ridiculous and far too harsh for any simple "apology"! I'm no fool to fall for your tricks with your sayings of "oh, I'm sorry about what happened to your wife" or "poor thing, I'm so sorry".

People think that by saying "sorry", they can get away with the most horrible of crimes, even worse than what they say I've done. Those who forgive them are also at fault, just as they forgave Boyle for what he has done.

I am forced to suffer without my beloved wife and yet Batman expects ME to forgive him? They must learn that actions have consequences. You honestly believe you can walk past me and think I look odd and just accept your apology? I won't be just your doormat; you'll pay for your insolence.

Being the doormat was what I would've done long ago, but that ended just as quick as my normal life did. You can say how bad you feel about my situation and how I can never be with my wife as much as you want, but one thing still remains: I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, BOYLE, OR BATMAN.


	3. Mad Hatter: Lost in the Forest

When I lost my sister to those wretched cops, my life became a rabbit hole that did not lead to any splendid Wonderland. No, instead, I found myself lost in the Tulgey Woods of Gotham City, continuing work as a hypnotist to attempt to cover my tracks.

My first love, who happened to be named Alice just like my dear sister and even looked like her, was an easy distraction, enough to awaken the dormouse who resided in my tea. Unfortunately, Bill, that dreadful lizard, stole him for me. I had to take her back or even kill her first.

Then, came the Batman, who destroyed the looking glass. Curse him…once I have the chance, it'll be off with his head and I'll use that cowl as my new mind control device. Out, out! Off with the thoughts of the bat, off!

Enough ramblings though, back on the topic of my darling Alice (my sister, that is, not my first love or the girl I dated after her who called herself Red Alice), I dedicated everything to keeping her safe after our parents died.

Was it considered wrong that like the two girls named Alice I loved before, I had harbored the same feelings for my sister? Yes, it is viewed as disturbing, but she was my world before the commissioner and his captain, then detectives at the time, killed her.

Curse humanity's views…in Wonderland, it wouldn't have been that much of a problem. If she was still alive, we would've painted roses red like I do every other night before the Batman rudely interrupts and throws me back to the Queen's chopping block.

Sadly, those are just dreams of the past. Now, as I sit with my March Hare and White Rabbit in the middle of a quite mad tea party, all that matters is to bring Wonderland to Gotham, where I reign supreme!


End file.
